


The End of All Things

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Jim heard the song, and the one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I did. Also the song is The End of All Things by Panic! At the Disco and everything makes more sense if you listen to it.

Jim was only 6 years old when he first heard the song.

It was late at night and sleep wouldn't take over him. He had crawled out of bed and went downstairs in search of his mother. She was in the kitchen, a bottle of whiskey in her hand and an ancient record playing in the background. It was an antique that had belonged to Jim's father.

His mother was softly singing along with tears rolling down her cheeks. The song was quiet and it sounded sad. Jim was too young to understand the lyrics but they gave him a sense of emptiness, leaving him yearning for something even though he didn't know what.

He looked back up at his mother with wide sapphire eyes before climbing back up the stairs to his room, where he proceeded to sob quietly into his pillow.

 

*~*~*

 

He heard the song again, in the bar after Pike had left. He sat in silence as the familiar sound of the piano filled the bar. Jim eventually figured out what the lyrics meant, and why it made his mother cry. It was a love song, it was their love song. All that remained of George Kirk was a song on an old, dusty record and memories.

He stood up from his seat and left, the song playing its last few notes.

 

*~*~*

 

Bones was everything to Jim. He was all he had at the Academy, his only family. He didn't know when it had happened, but somewhere along the way Jim had fallen in love.

One night in their dorm, he found Bones in the same state he'd found his mother all those years ago; a bottle of alcohol in hand and music in the background. He could feel his heart break in his chest at the sight. He went over to his best friend and kneeled in front of him. He looked him in the eyes before pulling him into a hug. Jim kissed him just as the familiar song began to play. Bones kissed him back.

 

*~*~*

 

Jim had grown to love the song that somehow always found its way into his life. It was hauntingly beautiful, like the galaxy he loved to explore.

Everything was perfect for him; he was captain of the Enterprise, he was in space, and he had Bones. And it was the day of their wedding.

He walked down the aisle with the sound of the piano and the beautiful words crooning into his ears. Only a few feet away was his dazzling best friend, waiting for him with an adoring smile on his face. The sense of emptiness he felt when he first heard the song was gone. He now knew what he had been yearning for since he was a child. All along, it had been him. He'd been waiting for Leonard McCoy.

 

*~*~*

 

Jim was dead. Bones was devastated. Uhura didn't get to Spock in time, and he killed Khan. There was no way to save Jim. Bones didn't attend the ceremony the Federation held for Jim. There was no way he would be able to keep it together. Instead he sat at home, bourbon in hand and music in the background. The tears were past the point of stopping, and he was full out sobbing. Jim was gone. It began to play, and Bones threw his glass at the record player.

It was the song Jim walked down the aisle to.


End file.
